Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, Sonic X)/Maverick Zero X
Sonic the Hedgehog= |-|Dark Sonic= |-|Super Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog (ソニック・ザ・ヘッジホッグ, Sonikku za Hejjihoggu?) is the main protagonist of the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A '| At least '''High 6-A '| At least '''High 4-C to 3-A, likely High 3-A Name: 'Sonic the Hedgehog '''Origin: 'Sonic X '''Gender: Male Age: '15 '''Classification: '''Anthropomorphic Hedgehog '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, Super Speed, Supernatural Combat, Indomitable Will, Supernatural Leap, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Sleep Inducement through Pressure Point Strikes, Enhanced Senses, Some degree of Precognition, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Low level Toon Force, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Non-Physical Interaction, Adhesivity (By running along walls and ceilings), Electricity Generation, Limited Water Manipulation, Can run on water, Limited Earth Manipulation, Explosion Inducement, Burrowing, Chaos Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Statistics Amplification and Flight (With Rings and Chaos Emeralds), Time Stop and Teleportation (Via Chaos Control), Transformation, Resistance to Extreme Temperatures (Is unfazed by the vacuum of space and atmospheric entry) | Same as before on an enhanced scale, Negative Emotion Empowerment, Rage Power, Berserker Mode, Aura | Same as in base on a vastly enhanced scale, Light Manipulation, Infinite Energy, Invulnerability, Positive Emotion Affinity, True Flight, Instantaneous Movement, Dimensional Travel, BFR, Aura, Fatal Glare (Can cause things to spontaneously implode), Telekinesis, Energy Projection, Healing, Disintegration/Existence Erasure (Through physical contact), Power Nullification/Purification and Emotional Manipulation (Is able to neutralize negative energies and individuals driven by negative emotions, such as when he reverted Perfect Chaos back to normal while purifying it of its anger and rage that had consumed it for centuries.), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation 'Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level+ '(Alongside Knuckles, he was able to overpower the Egg Battleship’s final weapon, which was going to set off a global volcanic eruption. Capable of clashing on par with Shadow the Hedgehog), 'higher '''with Rings and Chaos Emeralds | At least '''Multi-Continent level+ '(Far stronger than before. Mauled Gold and Silver, two Metarex that were built specifically to test his power. Was seen as impressive by Black Narcissus, a Metarex Commander) | At least '''Large Star level to Universe level, likely High Universe level '(Empowered by the Positive Energy of the Chaos Emeralds. Is stated to have infinite strength. Stomped Perfect Chaos. Fought on par with Super Shadow. Faced off against Final Mova and was able to fight against the pressure of its gravitational field which was amassing enough energy to destroy the universe), Can bypass conventional durability through touch and sight 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Outpaced lightning bolts with ease. Fought against and defeated Chaos 6) | At least '''Massively Hypersonic+ '(Vastly swifter than before. Blitzed Gold and Silver, appearing as nothing more than a beam of light) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Launched the Chaos Emeralds across the galaxy in an instant. Exceeded the gravitational pull of a black hole that not even Metarex vessels could escape, which are built for intergalactic conquest), possibly '''Infinite Lifting Strength: '''At least '''Class M, likely Class Z '''(Outmuscled E-18 Guerra-Hard, who should be far stronger than E-66 Da-Dai-Oh, who weighs 1000 tons. On par with Shadow the Hedgehog) | At least '''Class M, likely at least Class Z (Vastly stronger than before) | At least Class G '''(Was able to force back while the Space Colony ARK while it was falling through the atmosphere, which weighs 15,000,000), likely at least '''Class Z Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class+ '| At least '''Multi-Continent Class+ '| At least '''Large Star Class to Universal, likely High Universal Durability: 'At least '''Multi-Continent level+ '(Can tank hits from Shadow and Knuckles. Took hits from Chaos 6. Withstood a hit from an Uninhibited Shadow, but was knocked out. Survived a massive beating from E-99 Eggsterminator while it was powered by seven Chaos Emeralds, albeit was seriously injured) | At least 'Multi-Continent level+ '| At least '''Large Star level to Universe level, likely High Universe level Stamina: 'Superhuman (Sonic is capable of running for an entire day without stopping, and taking large amounts of punishment and keep fighting). Infinite as Super Sonic 'Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with abilities and attacks. | Same as before. | Stellar to Universal Standard Equipment: Rings, Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Above Average. Sonic is an execellent combatant and tactician, having years of experience dealing with various different disasters and villains. Weaknesses: Water tends to be problematic for him due to his hydrophobia. | None notable Feats: TBA Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spin Attack: '''Sonic curls tightly into a concussive ball and rolls forward at such high speeds that a wave of wind surrounds them. In this state, Sonic becomes a powerful projectile in form of a concussive attack capable of bashing enemies apart, or a cutting disk capable of penetrating almost any substance. He is also capable of emitting electricity, and using this technique to perform immense leaps or even levitate. Additionally, the Spin Attack makes highly resistant to harm. * '''Super Spin Mode: '''By drawing power from a Ring Sonic can greatly enhance his abilities. This lets him enter "Super Spin Mode" where he performs a powerful Spin Attack which turns him into a nearly unstoppable projectile. Using more Rings at once boosts his power even further. * '''Chaos Control: '''Through the power of the Chaos Emeralds Sonic is able to warp time and space. This can enable Sonic to create warps in space that teleport him and/or a person/object instantaneously from one place to another (potentially on a galactic or inter-dimensional scale), or freeze time to halt his opponents and leave them to his mercy. The magnitude of this power depends on the amount of Chaos Emeralds Sonic has with him. * '''Chaos Regeneration: '''Super Sonic concentrates his energy into a star light-like ball of yellow energy and then throws it at the desired individual, healing any injury they may have received. '''Key: Base | Dark Sonic | Super Sonic Note: Source for the Dark Sonic artwork Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Maverick Zero X